A Trip in Time
by 4bluenvrshoutnvr4
Summary: Maggie, a girl from our time, gets in an accident and ends up in the 60's...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

__

Ok this is my first story so be gentle with me!

_p.s., I am dedicating this story to people who's lives have been affected by drunk drivers, you will see why at the end of the story. _

I only own Maggie and her family, I do NOT own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.

* * *

_Two weeks previous, Sunday, June 27, 2010-Wisconsin:_

When I stepped out of my house into the crisp summer-night air I had only two things on my mind: the party at Sander's house and the stain on my new skirt. I was waiting for my friend Becky to pick me up in her mom's pink bug. She had just gotten her official driver's license last week and this is the first time she got to use it. _I'll have to remember to confess my sins before getting in the car_, I thought. Too bad I didn't know how true that would be.

Five minutes later I saw that little pink bug chug around the corner. I looked down at my outfit trying to convince myself that it was better than the original – I had just bought a frayed black jean skirt last weekend and a blue lacy cami, but Hanna (my baby sis) got BBQ sauce on it. Serves me right for wearing it around the house, I can't really blame her anyway, she's only five. So now I had chosen my tight blue jeans with a tiny hole in the knee and my long black "Bullet For My Valentine" T-shirt. It makes me look slimmer anyways.

"Get in here girly!" Becky called at me. I jammed my cell phone in my pocket (no purse for me, thank you very much) and hopped in the front seat. "Are you ready to par-tay?"

I rolled my eyes at her 90's lingo. "Yeah, let's just get going." I waited but the car didn't move. "What? What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I refuse to move this vehicle until you stop marshing my mellow and start acting excited."

"It's _harshing _my mellow, smarty," I said. But I smiled my most fun-tastic smile just to please her.

"Whatever," she said, but clearly pleased that I looked happier. "Besides, I said it like that on purpose, get it? Like marsh-mellow? Ha ha ha?" She pulled out of my driveway.

I did one of those smiles where you just can't help yourself and it ends up spreading across your face anyway, which made me mad at myself 'cause now she would know I wasn't really in a bad mood. I'd been pretending that I wasn't looking forward to this party for weeks…but really I was just as excited as Becky. Don't ask me why I did it, I don't know. Sometimes I just can't help being stubborn.

I turned on the radio-_Joyride_; the cover by Verona Grove was on. _I _love _this song, _I thought. Becky talked over the radio all the way there. It can be scary, the thoughts that float around in her head sometimes. But I bear the burden because we are best friend and I love her. (Insert smiley face here). I'm really the mellow one, and she's a ball of freakin' energy, which, I guess, is further proof that opposites attract. We met on the first day of seventh grade; we were all lounging outside eating popsicles and I went up to her and said "Hey I like your shir."

She said "Thanks I like yours too." And we just started hanging out from there. True story, I swear, but we aren't superficial brats…usually. No, really I'm a semi-hippie, minus the drugs. World peace and a clean environment for me, baby! Clean the oceans! Stop military experiments on animals! And most importantly, cookies for all! That's my heart-felt philosophy.

So anyway, fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the curb outside Eric Sander's house. He lived in one of those huge, old Victorian houses down-town that I always dreamed of living in. They were like mini-castles. I don't really remember much of the party. Guys were drinking beer, girls were "dancing", and sucky pop music was playing. It was everything I thought it would be.

But it was what happened _after _the party that I remembered the most. Becky and I were trotting down the porch steps and I was pissed that someone had tried to spike my soda. We were talking and I must have wondered into the street or something because here's what happened next: bright headlights, blaring horn, tires squealed…and a big thud. "_Maggie!"_ I heard Becky shriek….Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own The Outsiders, or any of its characters created by S.E. Hinton, just Maggie and her family.

_Still two weeks previous, Sunday, June 27, 1965-Oklahoma:_

"Dang it, Two-Bit! Why can't you watch where you're going?"

"Shut up, Steve! I didn't mean to hit her; she just appeared out of no where! Hey, kid, you ok?"

I sat up from the hard asphalt beneath me and immediately put my hand to my forehead. I had to squeeze my eyes shut a couple times because it felt like blood was rushing behind them and I couldn't see real well. Sort of like when you get out of bed too fast in the morning. "Oh…what happened?" I asked.

"I kind of…_tapped_ you with my car," said the guy who I was guessing was Two-Bit. "You should really watch where you're going, you know," he said matter-of-factly.

"Um, well…I'm sorry?" I offered.

"Yeah, well be more careful next time," he helped me up. The other guy whacked him on the arm.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"You know what. It was your fault," the other guy stated.

Two-Bit waved a hand, "Tomatoes, Tamatoes. What's your name?"

"Uh," I panicked for a second when I couldn't think of an answer. "Maggie," I remembered.

I started moving around a bit to see if I was damaged. I felt alright, besides being dizzy and the left side of my body throbbing. When I brushed off my palms on my jeans, they stung. As I looked at them, I noticed they were pink and realized they must have been skinned when I hit the road.

"Hey, you doing okay? You look…pale," Steve said.

I looked around and thought, _No, I am NOT okay, _because I didn't recognize anything around me. The second thing I thought was, _what a dump! _ I tried to remember what had just happened, and the last thing I remember is Becky and me at the party. Everything after that is blank. _Did I pass out,_ I wondered. _But then how did I end up in the street? Becky wouldn't leave me here…_

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're on Nickson Street," Two-Bit answered. He and Steve exchanged an is-she-crazy? Look.

_Nothing _looked familiar. "No," I said, "I mean more specifically."

"Tulsa, Oklahoma," Steve said. I felt like I was going to toss my cookies. Thankfully, I didn't and I managed to swallow. Had I been kidnapped? How long had I been gone? "Look, do you need us to call someone for you? Or take you to the hospital?"

"Or local whacky shack," Two-Bit mumbled, but I heard it.

I also noticed how out of style everyone's clothes looked, how old fashioned the cars seemed, and how cheap things were when I saw a poster in a shop window that said "Rootbeers-5 cents!" "Jeez, what's the date?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

Two-Bit seemed to think I was serious, since he said, "Sunday, June 27, 1965."

"Are you kidding me?!" Suddenly everything felt really heavy; little black spots danced across my vision. And that's when I blacked out again.

I heard mumbled voices as my vision slowly focused.

"Is she waking up?"

"I think so…should we speed things up and pour some ice water on her?"

My eyes were open then. "Don't you dare," I mumbled. I was starting to get frustrated from being confused and disoriented for the second time that day…or was it night…jeez what happened?

"Up and at 'em," Two-Bit said as he helped me sit up on the couch. I was thankful _again_ that I had a strong stomach.

"Where am I now?" I wondered out loud.

"Well if we tell you, are you going to faint again?" Steve asked.

"No, I promise," I said.

"We're at the Curtis' house, you'll meet them later."

"Where you from?" Two-Bit inquired.

"Wisconsin," I answered.

"That where you got that cute accent?" he asked. Normally I'd get pissed off if someone said I had an accent because I DON'T…but he said it was cute so…

Steve gave him a look that plainly said "come on, this is no time for flirting."

"Is it really 1965?" I asked.

"Yeah…" they said in unison.

I did the math. That meant I was forty-five years in the past! _What the hell_... I wondered. Oklahoma, they said I was in Oklahoma too, so I was not only in the past but in a different state. I felt sadness fog through my chest. This wasn't a dream, everything felt too real. When am I going to get back home? _How_ am I going to get back home? _I just want my mommy! _I thought. I started crying when I realized this means that I might never see my friends and family again. Heck, if we were forty-five years in the past, in a different state, they didn't even exist yet!

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry I hit you with my car; do you need some Aspirin or something? Does it hurt?" Two-Bit said comfortingly. Steve seemed more freaked-out about me crying.

"I-jus…an-I don't know…wha t-do!" I blubbered. Jeez, this was embarrassing, but I couldn't make myself stop.

Two-Bit ran off to what I guessed was the kitchen (I couldn't see very well through the flow of tears) while Steve shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. He came back with a piece of chocolate cake and some chocolate milk. There is nothing more comforting to me than a glass of chocolate milk. I was grateful, to say the least.

After I had calmed down and finished my snack, I turned to Two-Bit who was seated next to me on the couch (Steve had decided to sit on the floor and watch T.V.). He had been telling stories and dirty jokes until I laughed. That reminded me of that song "You May Be Right" by Billy Joel, but of course I couldn't say this because that song probably hasn't even been invented yet!

"So, why don't you explain what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Well..." I didn't know if I should tell them that I had somehow ended up in the past, they'd probably think I was crazy…again!


End file.
